


I slipped and fell into your arms

by wlwfandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfandoms/pseuds/wlwfandoms
Summary: When Lena Luthor is running late for work (again) it would be just her luck to slip on some ice and crack her skull open but not today, today strong arms catch her before she falls but not before her shoulder makes a loud *pop*





	I slipped and fell into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time ever writing a fan fic so prepare for it to be shitty also the first two chapters will be quiet small but hey they are needed to get the story going hope you enjoy

The sound of her alarm rang through her ears like nails on a chalkboard lena cracked open her eyes slowly and turned to the nightstand "oh shit i'm late again!" you would think owning the company one could never be late but no lena always strives for a fair workplace environment if her employees had to show up at a certain time so should she. She was halfway out the door when she realised how cold it actually was being late November and all but she was too late to turn back now. She rounded the corner onto the street and that is when she remembered she had given frank her driver the next two months off so he could spend the holidays with his family, a family that was all lena wanted growing up so round this time of year she would always give her staff a little bit extra time off and a little bonus too it was her way of saying thank you for sticking with her through't the time when she first took over the business and for their work throughout the year. All she could do now is run which wasn't the greatest idea in hindsight in 4 inch stilettos and a skin tight dress on but it was what had to be done. About halfway she noticed how the ground beneath her was a little slippery but she didn't pay to much attention to it, again an awfully idiotic thing to do. It was only when the ground was no longer below her and the sky came into full view did she realise how stupid she had been great now she was going to be late but also wet and cold it was then that an earth shattering *pop* happened when her arm was pulled so she was upright again it was then she saw her and her beautiful crystal blue eyes her guardian angel.

All pain was missing for a moment but that moment was gone now and the mysterious savoir is apologising profusely as she wept in the middle of the sidewalk "i'm so sorry i shouldn't have been that rough but i couldn't let a bea- er wonde- um a nice woman like you fall to the ground like that omg your shoulder are you okay omg we should take you to the hospital i mean if you don't mind i could take you well i could call my sister that doesn't matter are you okay omg i hurt you omg "  apparently her savoir was a rambler and an adorable one at that " its fine i'm late for work so I've got to go" "you cant go to work like that your clearly hurt is your boss that bad" "something like that"  lena replied trying to add humour to this awful situation and it also became clear that this girl didn't know who she was which was refreshing to say the least "i'm sure they could forgive you for being late for one day please let me take you to the hospital i feel terrible" something about the cute blonde standing in front of her all wrapped up in winter gear and cute glasses made lena incapable of saying no "okay fine but on one condition" "name it" "well i cant exactly go to the hospital with some complete stranger whats your name?" "my name?, my name is Kara and yours" "Lena"

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s i'm doing this instead of studying so i'm sorry if the updates are a bit scarce)


End file.
